Snow Kisses
by Urby
Summary: The snowflakes kissed her face, landing ever so poetically, dare one say romantic. Well, it would be better if she was with someone. There was certainly nothing romantic about becoming an ice cube.


Me deciding I should surprise myself and write some random stuff.

As for the pairing...haha. The only clue I'll give you...is:  
**Zero. Four.  
**Oooh, I'm so evil. You're going to have to put your thinking caps on for _this_ one!  
(I'm not talking Gundam Wing here. This is Tales of Symphonia!)

* * *

It was always so damn cold here. 

She shivered a bit, hugging her knees. Flanoir was a very nice place, yes, but she'd wish it'd get a little warmer.

"Gwah," she sighed, flopping back on her bed, throwing the sheets on herself to try to keep warm. And to make matters worse, she wasn't having a good day.

She stared at the ceiling, musing. Maybe she should talk to someone...

She closed her eyes, thinking. It would be a good idea...

Deciding that chatting with somebody would be a lot better than freezing into a lump, she slid off the bed, making her way toward the door. She didn't pay attention to where her feet were going, so they wandered about. While she was lost in other not-so-pleasant thoughts, they halted, bringing her to attention. It was his door.

Her hand went to the knob without thinking. Quickly, she pulled it back. He could be asleep, or out.

Besides, should she pester him just because she had a bad day...?

She leaned her head against the door, sighing again. She was here, and if someone waltzed by they'd be wondering what she was doing here. She might as well do something.

So she knocked twice.

No answer.

She opened the door anyway, the door creaking boredly. The room was deserted, the light off save for a lazy trickle from the window, but it wasn't saying or doing very much.

"Hello?" she called, just in case someone really was in there, to see if she right in assuming the room was unoccupied. Her voice circled the room a few times and came back, coming back empty-handed.

Well, it was pretty obvious no one was in the room anymore, so she left. He wasn't the right person to talk to anyway, so why did she go there in the first place? She huffed quietly, storming away. Why did he have to leave when she needed him...?

Frustrated and somewhat disappointed, she kicked the door open, going outside. The snow, interested like someone would be when an angry person storms into the room they're in, wafted near her, but only a few flakes where brave enough to settle. She sat on the little bench overlooking the city, glaring at all the cute little shops, with their bright windows. Heck, even _buildings_ were happier than she was...

The snowflakes kissed her face, landing ever so poetically, dare one say...romantic.

Well, it would be a lot more romantic if she was with someone. The place was cold, the snow was making her feel that uncomfortable freeze burn, and she didn't have anything to keep her attention away from it, since she was all alone.

"Rugh!"

She pulled her legs close and embraced them to keep the warmth in, teeth chattering. There was certainly nothing romantic about becoming an ice cube.

She stretched, a completely pointless maneuver. Why did she come out in the first place? Because of him. He wasn't where he was supposed to be, and now she was going to die in this miserable candy town with its heavenly icing.

She put her head on her knees, breathing out chunks of steam to ward away the snow. Sure, it might be slowly killing her, but it was certainly very peaceful...

She closed her eyes, drinking in the feeling of the little murdering dust specks. She knew she shouldn't, the snow was too peaceful, the place was too quiet, she'd...she'd...

* * *

She snapped awake, grumbling. Oh, she so called it. She had fallen asleep! 

She asked the sky what time it was, and through all the falling debris it told her it was late and she should be inside.

That must have meant she was out for a long time.

Now why wasn't she dead? She thought about it, her mind twirled around, but it didn't come up with anything.

The answer slid off her, falling unceremoniously on the ground. It was his coat.

Now why was he running around without his coat...?

Because he knew she'd have to give it back to him...?

Not like she had any problems with that, she'd like to say hello and dump a bit of her emotional baggage on him.

But that made her sound like she was taking advantage of him...

She picked it up and wondered if she should go look for him or drape it back on her shoulders and go back to sleep. The latter seemed a little stupid, because she already had a nap, but the other one seemed equally stupid because she didn't want to move around in the cold.

She drank in his scent through the coat, allowing it to seep though her body and warm it up with an airy giddiness. She sighed contentedly, wanting to keep it hidden from him just for that reason, but then it would start to smell like her and lose its beauty. She didn't think very highly of herself - there were many ladies out there who were a lot more dazzling than she in many ways, she thought - but the thought of stealing his coat cheered her up some.

Gathering it in front of her face so she could smell it better, she whined happily, loving the feeling it gave her. Somewhere between the blood and sweat and occasional food stain, she could tell he was there, as if he was standing right next to her...

"Hey."

She jumped, whirling. He stood behind her, smiling innocently, waving softly.

"Don't do that!" she stammered, hiding the coat - she didn't want to admit what she was doing - and faced him. "How did you...!"

"The new snow muffles footsteps," he explained, waving around. "But still, you should be able to hear me! Of all the people in the group..."

"What do you want?" she asked, noticing how the snow hugged his hair, something she would like to do. It looked so soft and was just _screaming_ to be messed with.

"Nothing much," he chuckled, amused by her blushing face, but hey, it could just be that she was cold. "Is this seat taken?" he pointed next to her.

"No...no, not at all," she swept the ice away, instantly regretting it. She didn't want it to look like she wanted him to sit down with her - yes, she did, but she would have at least wanted him to guess a bit.

He took the seat, looking up at the sky, humming a tune she could almost recognize, but as soon as she made up her mind to join in, it changed and she'd look like a fool.

"What is it...?" she said so softly she had to convince herself she actually spoke at all.

"Something," he answered, either not knowing or just too lazy.

"'S nice," she nodded.

"Like it too," he agreed.

They were just throwing random things at each other, not paying any real attention to the words. It was something to pass back and forth as an excuse to interact and possibly sneak a look at each other.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, referring to the fact he hadn't reclaimed his coat and just sitting there in his undershirt.

He blinked a few times, coughed, paused, frowned, and hugged himself, shivering.

"I was doing so well until you mentioned that...!"

She laughed softly, amused by his reaction.

"Now I'm going to freeze up and it's going to be all your fault..." he hissed.

"Stop being overdramatic," she said as she draped the coat over them, knowing he wasn't serious.

"Would have been your fault," he chuckled.

There was a moment of comfortable quiet between them as they sat, watching the snow. The snow was falling ever so gently, the trademark of the place, running about in the air. They seemed to love the coat as much as she did, because after a while it started to lose its color and became bleached with all the flakes.

She gazed over at him, trying to make up her mind if she should ask...

His eyes were frozen on the ground, looking at the white blanket that was so liberally spread on the ground.

She finally mustered the courage to nudge him with an arm, getting his attention with a little pouty noise.

"What...?" he tipped his head, something she found extremely cute.

"Can I...?"

"Sure," he brought her closer to him, resting his head on hers.

She purred quietly, leaning on his shoulder. Her hand sneaked up his back and lost itself in his hair; his found her other one and held on to it.

She sighed, her breath clouding the air, vaporizing some poor snowflakes unfortunate enough to be caught there.

Why couldn't they be like this more often...? Were they too embarrassed to admit it, or were they afraid...?

There were plenty of things to be afraid about; they were so close to death every day, such a relationship could affect group effort, and of course, the fear of rejection...

But she wasn't afraid anymore. Not of anything...

Instead, all she could think about was this now in the world, something that would run away eventually, so she had to remember it all...the snow (oh, how she loathed it) the time, the gently lighted houses, his warmth...

She sighed again, snuggling closer to him. It wouldn't be so bad if she fell asleep again. Judging by his calm breathing, _he_ already was...

_Sleep,_ her eyes commanded her, drooping heavily. She didn't argue, snuggling one last time and sneaking a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Urby notes:  
The weird little grammar Urbster I am, I never like to use the same word over and over.  
Thus, this fic made me very, _very_ hungry for a synonym for 'snow'. I even typed 'neige' and 'nieve' which is French and Spanish, respectively. Bad, bad Urbster. 


End file.
